Playing With My Heart
After the quest Digging for Trouble is completed, Nellis will start working in the mine during most of the day. A unique guard will be either just outside the mine or at the inn. The guard will initiate the dialogue if the player gets close to him. Outline * Start the quest ** Accept request from the city guard on the mine's entrance. * Stages ** Receive a letter from the guard ** (Optional) Read the letter *** Refuse to deliver the letter **** Threaten the guard ** Deliver the letter to Nellis ** Talk to the guard again ** Receive reward 'Notes:' *Nellis has a crush on the court's mage. His crush is the laughing-stock among the city guard. One of them wants the player to deliver a fake message from her, to Nellis, for his own amusement. *Quest suggested by Kalamari Dialogues Legend: Player | Guard Wait, you're the one that cleared the mine, aren't you? Good job! Now Nellis can finally work instead of pestering us about the bugs down there. Maybe that will take his mind off the witch. Can you imagine? Him and Fiona? Hahahaha! Speaking of which... Hey, look. This job can be very boring if we can't find some... entertainment. Up for a simple job for amount gold? Who do you think I am? Entertain yourself, I have things to do. That's disappointing. It would be fun. Come back to me if you change your mind. Depends, what do you have in mind? Oh, simple delivery. Just enter the mine and give this letter to Nellis. Then come back up and tell me what happened. No catch. Easy gold. : Sure. That sounds easy. : Great! Here, take this. I can't wait! : I'll pass. : That's disappointing. It would be fun! : Come back to me if you change your mind. --- Letter: : Dear Nellis, :: I have used my powers to look into the future, and in my visions I see a man in my life. A man that will make me happy and give me many children. That man is you, Nellis. :: However, I need to know that you truly love me back, so you need to pass a test. I hope you understand. :: From now on, you will work the mines with no pants on. If you pass the test and prove your love for me, I will meet you. : Goodbye my love, : Fiona, Court-Mage --- Legend: Player | Nellis I was asked to deliver this note to you. Is that another order from the blacksmith? I told him already, I can't mine it any faster. (pause for a few seconds with the animation of reading a note) I can't believe it! This is the happiest day of my life! Bless you, friend! Bless Mara! Bless Dibella! Bless ALL the Divines! (removes clothes) : I have to be honest. This is not her letter, it's the guard's outside. : What? Oh I see, this is part of the test she mentioned. : Your lies have failed to sway me. There is no doubt in my heart! : Well, bye now. : (dialogue ends) --- Legend: Player | Guard So? What happened? Tell me everything! I haven't delivered the note. Well, what are you waiting for? I won't deliver it. You're playing with the man's heart. (if letter was read) So what? You're not just some milk drinker, are ya? : (Intimidate) You better lay off him, or I'll make you lay off him : (success) : By Talos, no need to get so sensitive over nothing. : Fine. Here. Give him this apple someone sent him. : I'm sure he wouldn't miss it, though. : (fail) : And be thrown in jail? I don't think you want that. Well, he huh... he took off his clothes and went back to work. (Only laughter, for a long period of time) (the reward is added to the player's inventory and dialogue ends, but laughter will continue)